The present invention relates to an apparatus for central heating, for space heating and the preparation of hot water, comprising a boiler and an oil burner the flames of which are directed horizontally with, arranged between the burner and the walls of the boiler, a structure which, being brought to incandescence is intended to improve combustion and by virtue of this to reduce smoke and soot deposits in the fire-box.
Such pieces of apparatus are known, and are described in Patent applications Nos. 16661/75 and 76 38795 of the present inventor. The structures described are particularly suitable for low and medium power boilers, providing less than 100,000 Kcal/h.